


Black Thunder

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resurrection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Что делать тому, кому идти некуда?
Relationships: Dark Raiden/Smoke





	Black Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Нестандартные, долбанутые, ничем не подкреплённые пейринги - могу, умею, практикую.

Сбросив опостылевшую маску, эненра с наслаждением вдохнул. В воздухе пахло гарью, и кружились хлопья пепла – ещё совсем недавно в этом лесу бушевал нешуточный пожар. И судя по оставшимся кое-где подтаявшим кускам льда – он даже знает, кто этот пожар тушил. И сталкиваться им совершенно не стоит. 

В общем, он не слишком-то представлял, куда ему идти. Куан Чи явно не задумывался, что делает, когда оживлял того, кто по сути своей являлся демоном в человеческом теле. Сейчас, когда его не сдерживало ни заклятие подчинения, ни остатки человеческой души, он мог бы быть опасен для всего живого, но желаний не было. Никаких. Ни оставаться с остальными оживлёнными – уже успевшими передраться за власть, кажется, когда он уходил, побеждала Китана. Но власть его не интересует, а подчиняться этим недолюдям и опять рвать чужие глотки по чужому приказу – никакого желания. Ни возвращаться к человеческим знакомым – Саб-Зиро примет его даже таким, нечеловеком с изменённым некромантией телом, но нужно ли это кому-либо? А больше идти недодемону и некуда. Затеряться в человеческих поселениях, как когда-то, ещё при жизни, мечталось, теперь уж точно никакой возможности – он чересчур отличается от нормальных людей. 

Устроившись на поваленном почерневшем стволе – кажется, это был дуб – эненра закрыл глаза, впитывая агонию умирающего леса. Скоро набухшие в неприветливом тёмном небе тучи прольются дождём, на месте обугленных древесных трупов густо прорастёт молодой подлесок, но сейчас здесь властвует смерть. Ненадолго. В общем, скоро ему и здесь будет не место. Жаль… кажется, так это чувство называется?.. Понемногу к нему возвращается память о человеческих чувствах и эмоциях, отобранная колдуном. Знать бы, хорошо это или не очень.

Внимание задумавшегося демона привлекла полыхнувшая неподалёку сине-белая вспышка. Так. А вот с этим товарищем встречаться стопроцентно не следует, хотя вломить ему за собственную свёрнутую шею всё ещё хочется. Но уж видеть разницу между собой и противником он не разучился. Самоубиваться пока что точно не хочется. 

Скатившись с бревна, он скрылся в невидимость и потихоньку начал отползать в противоположную сторону от внезапно появившегося в лесу бога-покровителя Земного царства, тем более выглядел тот как-то странно. Непривычно-тёмные одежды, плащ, желтовато-красные глаза подозрительно знакомого вида и поистине пугающая аура. Кажется, с лордом Рейденом что-то случилось. Но это уж точно не его проблема. Сейчас бы просто удрать отсюда. 

Обернувшись через плечо в попытке оценить обстановку, эненра осознал, что бог грома появился здесь не случайно, а именно по его душу. Ну, вернее, не совсем душу, если вспомнить, что происходило в храме Старших богов до того, как туда явилась Синдел. А тогда он просто не знал, куда деться от знаков внимания вездесущего божества. Однажды заглянувший на огонёк Фуджин объяснил, что у громовержца пунктик на представителей воздушной стихии, но вот лично ему от этого знания легче не стало. Прятаться за всех подряд и не иметь возможности уединиться, чтобы в это уединение с присущим полярным медведям изяществом не вломился ведомый своим пунктиком бог – далеко не предел мечтаний. Но если тогда его пытались соблазнить довольно невинными и в чём-то наивными методами в виде задушевных разговоров, мелких презентов и осторожных прикосновений, то сейчас такого, судя по всему, не обломится. Надо спасаться. 

Над головой просвистела молния, намекая, что он обнаружен, и это – только предупреждение. Шёпотом выругавшись, эненра телепортировался на максимально возможное расстояние, невольно выдавая своё местоположение, и кинулся прочь, мысленно проклиная озабоченных богов с их долбанутыми предпочтениями. Вот чем его не устраивают только и исключительно девушки, что это за пренебрежение к человеческим нормам? И плевать, что он уже и сам не сильно проходит по этим самым нормам. 

От очередного пристрелочного электрического разряда он увернулся, но вот следующий попал в цель, обездвижив правую руку и сбив концентрацию, необходимую, чтобы оставаться невидимым. Снова сбежать ему не дали – единожды не промахнувшись, Рейден то ли настроился на него, то ли просто стал более метким, но следующая молния, пройдя как по нитке, угодила точно под колено, со всего размаху швырнув его на землю. Разряд был не то чтобы сильным, даже едва ли болезненным, но мышцы повиноваться перестали. Подняться на четвереньки он ещё успел, сделать ещё хоть что-то – уже нет. Определённо, узнавать, что бог грома куда тяжелее киборга, он явно не хотел. Как и без ощущения небрежно раздираемой одежды прекрасно бы обошёлся. Улучив момент, когда чужое сопение приблизилось к уху, демон мотнул головой назад, целясь в нос. Куда-то точно попал и, не дожидаясь репрессий, телепортировался из-под тяжёлого тела. Недалеко, правда, его тут же подножкой свалили обратно на землю, заставив почувствовать спиной все прелести щепок, кочек и грязи, и с оттяжкой врезали по лицу. Даже с учётом того, что созданное чёрной магией тело обладало меньшей чувствительностью, было больно и обидно. Хранитель Земного царства, чтоб его демоны драли, так себя вести не должен. Рациональная часть сознания вяло отметила, что, оказывается, он снова причисляет себя к Земному царству. Ну хоть какая-то определённость.

Что там положено испытывать жертве изнасилования: страх, ужас, отчаяние? Не дождётесь. Вот злости и желания что-нибудь насильнику откусить – вот этого хоть отбавляй. Ощерившись, эненра вцепился зубами в неосторожно подставленное ухо. В рот брызнула кровь, за которую пришлось расплатиться болезненным ударом в живот. Кажется, жалеть его не будут: по телу медленно расползалось онемение от многочисленных электрических разрядов. Тот, кто придумал, что в эпицентре бури безопаснее всего, явно не бывал рядом с потерявшим контроль богом грома. Демон закрыл глаза, постаравшись расслабиться и ни о чём не думать. Не так уж сложно, примерно этим он занимался предыдущие двадцать пять лет. Если не сопротивляться – хотя как же противно – быстрее отстанут. 

Если сознательно не обращать внимания на резкие толчки, то отдающаяся во всём теле острая боль постепенно отступает на второй план, а приятный запах гари заглушает раздражающий грозовой озон. Содранные в кровь ладони дёргает тупой болью, а щепка под четвёртым слева ребром впивается в кожу особенно неприятно. Вот где он, спрашивается, будет искать себе в лесу новую одежду? Неужели нельзя быть аккуратнее? 

Мрачно насупившееся небо наконец прорвалось отвратительно-холодным дождём. Моргнув, он как-то не сразу осознал, что Рейден исчез. Поднял руку, некоторое время тупо разглядывая смешанную с грязью алую кровь и непривычно-бледные пальцы. А потом закрыл лицо ладонями и расхохотался. Смех здорово напоминал истерический. 

Нет, ну вот за что ему по жизни везёт на сволочей, извращенцев и садистов? И главное, понять бы теперь, возвращение ему человеческого тела – это побочный эффект или самоцель? То есть, надо ли сказать громовержцу спасибо, после того как двинуть по морде? 

Он прислушался к себе. Желания снова звать себя Смоуком пока не возникало, но, может, временно? По крайней мере, теперь он с полным правом может вернуться в Лин Куэй и звать его домом. Чем заняться в ближайшее время у него точно есть.

Но сначала – ему нужны целые штаны.


End file.
